


Wedding Suite

by madsydva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Champagne, Husbands, London Skyline, M/M, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Sweet, Wedding Night, Whispers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva
Summary: Wedding Night sweetness...





	Wedding Suite

**Author's Note:**

> This short little drabble is to fill the prompt “whisper” for the Mystrade is our Division group on Facebook.

Mycroft stood at the giant picture window of the penthouse suite looking out over the city. It was nearly midnight and London’s lights still twinkled, The Eye still a bright blue and Saint Paul’s Cathedral still lit behind.

After a few moments, a flute of pink champagne appears in front of him and an arm snakes around his waist. He takes the flute as a pair of lips press onto the spot just behind his ear. 

“Husband.” A soft whisper before the lips press again, with the slight scratch of stubble on his neck. 

Mycroft hums and then whispers in reply, “Husband.”, leaning his head back on the shoulder behind him.

“I love you, Husband.” The lips and stubbled chin press into Mycroft’s newly exposed neck. Mycroft gasps and pulls up turning in the arms around him.

“I love you, Gregory.” Mycroft answers when he can see him properly and leans forward to kiss his lips.

Greg’s voice is a whisper again, this time into his mouth. “Drink your champagne, Husband, so I can take you to bed.”

Mycroft hums and turns in his arms, back to the window. 

They sip their champagne, Greg swaying them to a silent song as they look out at the twinkling London skyline. 

There’s another soft whisper into Mycroft’s ear, full of love and almost a note of wonder and disbelief. “Husband.”


End file.
